Rotary vane type fluid power machines are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,128 issued to R. G. Spinnett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,202 issued to B. E. Mesa, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,560 issued to J. A. Harrington, U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,939 issued to A. A. McIntosh. Presumably other patents not known to applicant have also issued on this type machine.
The present invention relates to improved means for producing cyclical speed changes in the vanes of this type machine. An object of this invention is to provide a vane speed control mechanism employing circular rotors and crank pins that present large surface areas to the load, thereby improving the rigidity and service life of the machine. The invention is applicable to internal combustion engines, or fluid pumps, or fluid motors. For illustration purposes the attached drawings show the invention incorporated into an engine.